Certain products, such as ice cream and meat, need to stay cold from production to consumption. This is known as the cold chain. A problem for a product distributor is economically maintaining the cold chain. Traditionally this has been done by refrigerating units used in product transport, or through passive cooling and insulation technology, such as Styrofoam and dry ice.